Half life: Alloy
by touot
Summary: You know created my own character son of Gordon. Scott freeman. I don't know why I called it Half life alloy I just did okay.


God My head, My head is spinning. I'm Scott Freeman, And The last the thing I remember is well. Im not exactly sure, I saw t-this weird guy in a suit. Then I got... Older? I was pretty sure I am 2 or 3 years old. But, Now i'm about Twenty..., Twenty-Something? I just Dont know. But, I know one thing. My dad left me in the Nursery at Black Mesa..., Is that what its called? Yeah Black Mesa. Okay so suddenly turned Older, And I know I have to look for him, My dad Gordon Freeman.

Hλlf-Life: λlloy

So suppose you get trapped in a secret lab no one is "supposed" to know about. And that there are Dangerous Killer Aliens. Kill them? Yeah. You have to do what you can to survive right? That is exactly what I did. So there are these things called Hea- Well I'll get to that later.

I probably forgot to mention I also went back in time. The weird guy in the suit yeah he looked like he was a guy from the Government. So why not call him Gman. You know Government Man. It all fits together. So as I was saying.

This "Gman" Had said "You will be very important Freeman. I need you to fight for your life.. you'd have to be older. And have weapons. I shall make you older and bring you to where needed."

_**Irresponsible Actions**_

Then there was this flash and I was older, Then I saw a set of three suits against the wall. One of which was missing, So I took the one to the very right. Leaving only the one in the middle.

I left the room after that. Then I was walking around and saw something that said "You know what to do with this Scott" Under it a sword, a blade to destroy many. Never the less I had no idea what to with it, but it was a sword like no other I've ever seen,I never actually seen a sword, there were strips of blue running in a certain way across the blade.

When I grabbed it a bunch of rumbling came and these cracks of electricity, were every where. Then there were these weird Pale and giant cockroaches came from there. No not a cockroach. A crab? It didn't have any claws only four weird feet. It jumped at me, I sort of panicked and swung my sword. It sliced right through the creature like a knife through butter, I started wondering whether or not there were more of these swords. I was worried, worried about what happened just now. I am pretty sure Black Mesa is not supposed to have weird things that jump at your face. I never seen that thing in my life maybe, Just maybe. No it couldn't be, not aliens? Right?

That was an alien wasn't it, that was a portal that thing came from a portal it didn't look like a portal. It looked like electricity cracked everywhere and boom there it was, Its body stayed on floor, It wasn't a hallucination so it was real.

After seeing that one I seen a heck of a lot more, So as I was walking through black mesa to see if I could find a way out of here. Then I saw the tram, Some other thing appeared next to some security guard and said something I could not understand

"Galalum!" in a deep scary voice. It had only one eye, a big one, It had really odd shaped ears and shot many strands of electricity out of its hand I ran to help the security guard, But by the time I got there the deed was done.

It looked at me, then I sorta kind of swung slicing its head of like it was made of cheese. I started to eye the watchman he had a gun on him, a Glock 17 to be exact. I could use it, sure, why not he doesn't need it anyway. Hes dead. Unless he could come back to life im fine really.

But the thing is I don't know how to you a gun, in all honesty owhen I picked up the gun I accidentally pulled the trigger once, or twice, maybe even thrice. Okay 5 times, once when I picked it up, twice after I panic after I shot it, thrice when I my arm got tired, the fourth when a scientist surprised me, and fifth I'll get to that In a moment.

"Ah!" I shouted and shot the gun. "Oww! My arm." said the man of science. "Wait a second I never seen you before here in Black Mesa." "Ummm I just started working here." Maybe knew I was lying, I don't know but I don't care. "Hey we just started examining the strange creature that has been causing a lot of trouble, I want you to see it." He gave me some sort of sunglasses.

"Hey what are these for?"

"You will see soon."

I put them on and continued I saw a bright light coming through the window I saw some sort of formation of a leopard and a hippo combined but I couldn't see what the thing was because it was emitting a light so bright I could have been the sun.

"You see this thing?"

"Yeah."

"Well we have no Idea what it is. Also were too afraid to get close to it counting on what happened to William."

"What happened?"

"He took off his sunglasses and his eyes melted."

I looked In the corner and sure enough some dead guys eyes were missing, then I saw the thing was In a cage. Then I eyed a big red button calling me to push it, I had no idea what it was but I figured I shouldn't touch it. Mostly because I had no Idea what it does, but it was so tempting. After arguing with my self for a while I decided to push the button. Then a blast of fire shot at the scientist. I ducked and crawled to an air duct. I felt a blast of heat everywhere, It was like a heatwave but hotter.

So trying to escape from fire in an air duct, thats new. I saw fire coming closer and closer and that is where I fell. I literally fell out from the air duct and landed on top of this scientist and got a heat stroke. Hey my HEV suit wasn't really helping. So yeah I passed out.


End file.
